


Pretend You Are for Five More Minutes

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hopes of swaying off the gross sexual advancements of his supervisor, Bucky asks his best friend, Steve, to go with him to the office holiday party. What he doesn't expect is Steve to blurt out that they're engaged. Which they're... definitely not. </p><p>Bucky can survive one night of pretending to be engaged to his best friend. </p><p>Even if the lie is better than the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend You Are for Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hopefully this isn't too late for your February fic fest! I would love a fake/pretend relationship (because I am trash) where Bucky is being harassed by this asshole Brock at work and Steve takes it upon himself to pretend to be Bucky's bf/fiancé/husband (that parts up to you) to get Brock off his back and when Brock continues to make advances Steve blows up and admits his feelings to Bucky in frustration which of course leads to wonderful smutty times (idc who tops, they're clearly switches)

He can do this. No point in trying to hide it now anyway. Bucky’s baking cupcakes and he only bakes cupcakes when there’s something wrong. So Steve’s gonna know something’s wrong the second he walks in. Which, if he sticks to his normal schedule, should be in less than a minute. Just in time to sit at the table and claim he’ll help frost the cupcakes when he’ll really just be licking the frosting off the spoon. 

“Hey!” Steve calls the second he’s got the door open. Right on time. “Uh-oh. I smell cupcakes.” He wanders into the kitchen with his coat and hat and gloves still on. “Bad day?”

Oh, that’s not even the half of it. 

“Yeah,” Bucky grumbles as he pulls the second tray of cupcakes out of the oven. 

“Brock still giving you a hard time?”

A hard time. A hard time would be a piece of cake. The last two months have been a damn nightmare having Brock as his supervisor. It was hard enough before when Bucky needed to pretend to laugh at his jokes -- which were sometimes pretty offensive -- and needing to get his approval for only _some_ projects because he was the CEO’s personal assistant. Now, since he’s been promoted to a VP position, he’s unbearable. With him making subtle passes at him and winking at him and even pinching his ass once. He was pretty sure Steve was gonna plow down anyone who got in his way to sock the guy in the jaw for that one. On top of that, Brock piles all his shit onto Bucky’s already full workload. 

Steve has told him time and time again to quit. That Bucky’s time -- and everything -- is worth so much more than how he’s being treated. Bucky agrees to that, he really does, but just another six months and he’s got a year’s experience in the publishing world. And working for this company for a year can open up _so_ many opportunities. He just has to stick it out. Just another six month’s and he can be out of there. 

“He’s been on my case about the Holiday party,” 

“Oh.” Steve is already sticking his finger into the jar of frosting. “When is that again?”

Bucky tries not to pay too much attention to Steve licking the chocolate off of his lips. It shouldn’t be too hard. He’s become a pro at ignoring the things Steve does that turn him on. The list is about a mile long -- and gets added to almost every day -- but he’s been doing it for years. 

“It’s, uh…” Bucky turns back to his cupcakes and concentrates on taking them out of the tray one by one. “This Saturday.”

“So what’s his problem now?” Steve asks as he rummages through the fridge. Probably for a can of Dr. Pepper. Steve always has one after work. Bucky just picked up another case for him. “What’s he want? For you to cream all the cream puffs?” He turns with a sly smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows. “I can help with that.”

Bucky’s in a bad mood. He’s been in a bad mood all day since Brock’s been up his ass all day about the Holiday Party. So Bucky’s not in the mood to laugh. He really isn’t, but damn it all, Steve’s goofy smile and completely filthy remark has gone and made him laugh. 

“Ew.” He scoffs. “You’re gross, Steve.” Bucky chuckles softly. His best friend’s humor has _always_ been on the dirty side. “And no. He’s been bugging me about my RSVP.”

“Why?” Steve reaches out and brushes his thumb over Bucky’s cheek. Wiping something -- probably flour -- off, and Bucky’s heart thuds pleasantly like it always does when Steve touches him. “Did you check off the wrong box or something?”

A hard lump forms in Bucky’s throat. Totally unnecessary and completely ridiculous. This isn’t really a big deal. He could’ve told Steve weeks ago. When he first sent his RSVP in.

“Uh, no. Well… maybe?” Bucky shakes his head. “Brock’s been bugging me about my… plus one.”

Taking a sip of his soda, Steve’s eyebrows pull in. 

“Oh,” he says when he lowers the can. Steve clears his throat before strolling back over to the table where the first batch of cupcakes are still cooling. He plops down and picks one up to start frosting it, even though the frosting starts to melt a few seconds after he smears it on. “Did you, uh, ask Natasha to go with you or something?”

Bucky watches Steve for a second as his friend pays extra close attention to the cupcake with frosting melting into it. That makes sense for Steve to assume. The party is in three days. Obviously, if Bucky was intending on taking someone he’d’ve asked them way in advance. Natasha’s a good choice. Bucky’s been friends with her almost as long as Steve. But Bucky has something else in mind.

“Um… no.”

He’s not sure why he’s so damn nervous about this. Asking his best friend to come with him to the office Holiday Party really shouldn’t be a big deal. It’s not like they’ve never gone to a party together. Not a work event, but still.

“Oh.” Steve flicks his gaze up at him. “Then, who’re you going with?”

Before answering that, Bucky starts mixing another bowl of batter. Just for something to keep himself occupied with even though he’s pretty sure the twenty four he’s already made is enough.

“Well, I, uh, I thought maybe you might wanna come with me?” 

The noise of the mixer probably drowns on the actual question since Bucky turns it on right when he gets to the point. 

“What?” Steve shouts over the mixer. “What’d you say?”

Bucky finishes with the mixing before turning the thing off. He pops out one of the blades and hands it to Steve, who takes it with a dopey grin on his face. Eager to lick up the batter still on it. Not that Bucky can really make fun of him since he pops out the other one to do the same. 

“I thought maybe you’d come with me,” Bucky repeats. Keeps his eyes on the batter he’s licking up instead of Steve. Especially since Steve doesn’t answer right away. 

“Me?” Steve chuckles. “Really?” He’s smiling at Bucky. Big and wide with sparkles in his eyes. “You want lil ol’ _me_ as your plus one?”

The nerves that have been dancing through Bucky’s stomach disappear. Just like that. Steve’s easy and playful nature always calms Bucky down. No wonder Bucky’s in love with him. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky grumbles. “Calm your tits. You wanna come or not?”

“I dunno.” Steve, the shithead, gives him a long, drawn out shrug. “Where is this shindig?”

Like that actually matters to him. Bucky snorts and flicks some batter at his face as he pours it into the pan. 

“The _Plaza,_ punk. If you must know.”

Steve is snickering as he wipes the batter from his face. “Jerk. Really? The Plaza?”

“Yup. They really go all out.”

Standing, Steve laughs as he finally sheds his jacket. Under it, he’s wearing a rag of a t-shirt that’s splattered with paint. So are his dirty jeans and workboots. That’s what happens when one lives with a professional painter. Bucky can only hope that Steve remembered to wrap his rollers up today since he’s constantly leaving them to soak on the hallway carpet. 

“You sure you wanna go with this slob?” Steve jokes. “To a snazzy place like the Plaza?”

Bucky smirks. “You clean up real good, Rogers. Remember the prom?”

He does. Oh boy, does Bucky remember the prom. Kinda hard to forget the day he realized he was head over heels in love with his best friend. Bucky thought being a country apart while they each went to different colleges would fix that. Turns out, three thousand miles away from Steve Rogers isn’t far enough away to get over those feelings. 

“That was almost ten years ago.” Steve eyes him playfully. “I’ve put on a suit since then!”

“Once. Five years ago for Tony’s graduation party.”

Huffing, Steve takes a huge bite of the cupcake he started frosting earlier. Half the thing is in his mouth with just that one bite and he’s still chewing when he answers. 

“I guess I gotta put it back on again, huh?”

Stomach fluttering excitedly, Bucky tries to keep this huge smile somewhat under control. 

“Does that mean you’ll come with me?”

“Yeah.” Steve gives him a shrug. “ _If_ I get to have most of the cupcakes.”

He’s holding a hand out for Bucky to shake and make a deal with him. Even though he’ll still come even if Bucky says no. Still, Bucky snatches up that hand and gives it a firm shake. 

“You got a deal, punk.”

***

“Did you ask him?”

Bucky covers the speaker of his phone as Tasha’s voice comes out of it. Not that there’s really a reason for it. Steve’s been snoring away on the couch for over an hour and would sleep through an explosion. There’s no way he’s gonna wake up to Natasha’s voice coming through his phone from inside his bedroom. With the door closed. But Bucky quickly snatches up his phone anyway and turns the speaker off. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Bucky hisses. “I asked him.”

She’s been bugging him since he first told her he checked the plus one box on his invite to this over-the-top party. He wasn’t even really thinking when he did it either. Only that he didn’t want to go alone. _Maybe_ in the back of his mind he was wondering what it’d be like if Steve went with him, but it was Tasha that came out and suggested asking him. She’s also the only one in the world who _knows_ how Bucky feels about Steve. 

“And…?”

Sighing, Bucky flops onto his bed and hangs off the side of it. He picks a bit at the fibers in the carpet and groans. 

“He said yes.”

And here comes the I-told-you-sos. Which Bucky probably deserves since he’s been putting this off for weeks while whining and complaining to Tasha the whole time. For no reason.

“ _Really_?” There it is. In the teasing that just drips out of her voice. “He said _yes_?”

“Yes,” Bucky grunts.

“Hm. He said yes. And _who_ told you to stop being a damn baby because he was gonna say yes?”

“You did, Tasha.”

On the other end of the phone, Tasha chuckles. Sounds like the teasing’s done with. 

“No need to thank me.” Okay, _now_ the teasing is done. “You, uh, you think…”

“No.”

This is another thing she’s been _gently_ encouraging. For Bucky to just come out and finally tell Steve how he feels about him. As much as Bucky would love to just get it out in the open after all these years, the idea of it fucking up their friendship is just crushing. Bucky can’t imagine not having Steve in his life. Even if that means sucking it up and living with his feelings going unknown forever. 

“James,” Tasha murmurs. “Wouldn’t it be better if you just… _knew_ instead of _wondering_?”

A knot pulls in Bucky’s stomach. Tight and painful. Because she _does_ have a point. Bucky’s been holding this in for so long that it hurts. 

“Yeah, but it’s not that easy, Tasha.”

“I didn’t say it was easy. I know it’s not. I’m just saying if you say something then you don’t have to deal with this huge ‘what if’ hanging over your head anymore.”

Heaving back up, Bucky scrubs a hand over his face. “But it could ruin everything we already have.”

“Maybe,” Tasha says. “Or maybe you’ll get everything you’ve wanted since you were seventeen-years-old.”

Tears push at his eyes, but Bucky keeps them back. He needs a moment to push his voice out of his swelling throat.

“I just--”

“So, you getting a new suit for this thing or what?”

A smile tugs on Bucky’s mouth. Leave it to Natasha to know what he needs a change of subject. She’ll also make sure he looks better than he can get himself to look. And maybe, just maybe, Bucky’ll turn the head that matters more to him than any other. 

***

Bucky gives himself a once over. Again. As usually, Natasha’s done a great job. Normally she’ll toss a splash of color somewhere, but she’s dressed Bucky in black-on-black this time. Says that it’ll bring out his eyes the best. 

“Steve’s an eye man,” she says.

Bucky scoffs. “Steve’s an ass man.”

In response to that, Natasha swats him in the butt. It’s quick and hard and it makes Bucky gasp before falling into a laugh. 

“Well, then you got both going for you.”

“Thanks, Tasha.” Bucky turns away from the mirror and kisses her cheek. “I’d probably be in khakis and a Polo shirt if you didn’t come over.”

“I know,” she agrees with a toss of her hair. 

They do a bit more priming. Natasha fusses a bit more with his hair which she’s helped him style better than he can and she adds a drop of cologne to the inside of each wrist. She takes a few more minutes until she’s satisfied. Which means it needs to be perfect. This is what he gets from enlisting the help of a professional. 

“Bucky!” Steve calls from out in the living room. “Are we goin’ to this thing or what?”

The sound of his voice is a reminder of what’s going on tonight. He keeps trying to remind himself that it’s nothing out of the ordinary for he and Steve to go somewhere together. It’s just that this is a work function. Where people don’t know them and best friends since childhood. Steve’ll be Bucky’s date at this thing. And there’s some silly part of Bucky that makes him feel giddy as a schoolboy because of it. 

“Yeah, I’m coming!” Bucky answers. 

“You’re gonna have fun, James,” Tasha assures him. “Just relax.”

“I’m being ridiculous,” Bucky mumbles as he pulls on his suit jacket. 

“A little.” She brushes her hand over the back of the jacket once it’s on. “But it’s okay. Now go on. Your date it waiting.”

Bucky grunts as he heads for the bedroom door. “You’re not helping.”

She’s still chuckling when he leaves the room. Bucky takes in a deep breath as he goes to meet Steve in the hall. When he catches a glimpse of him though, that breath catches. 

Steve looks incredible. Completely dapper in that dark gray suit he’s wearing. It suits him perfectly. Fitting around him like a glove and bringing out the blue of his eyes. The beard he’s grown in makes him look distinguished and Bucky really wants to touch it. 

“What?”

“Huh?”

It takes Bucky another moment to realize that Steve’s said something and the he, without even noticing, answered. Steve laughs. 

“What’re you starin’ at, Buck?”

“Oh.” You, you punk. “Nothin’. You look real good, Steve.”

Giving Bucky a thumb’s up, Steve flashes that goofy smile of his and hands Bucky his jacket while he puts his own on.

“You don’t look too shabby yourself.”

“Gee thanks,” Bucky snickers. “Is that… a new suit?” Steve actually blushes a little bit and that makes Bucky feel all mushy inside. He absolutely adores making Steve blush. In fact, he can do it again. Right now. “Damn, Rogers,” he says as he runs a hand down Steve’s chest. “You look _hot_.”

Sure enough, the flush to Steve’s skin darkens. He groans like he knows exactly what Bucky’s done and that he did it on purpose.

“Aw shucks, Barnes.” He chuckles. “Y’know, I just wanted to look nice for my hot date tonight.”

Too preoccupied by Steve’s nonchalantly calling himself Bucky’s date, Bucky doesn’t remember to thank him for the compliment and they head out for the Plaza together. 

It takes longer than it should. There’re issues with some of the trains and lines have been rerouted and after having to change trains twice, they’re a pile of laughter as they go back up to the streets and get a cab to get them the rest of the way. They do finally get there in a time that Steve can happily say they’re fashionably late. 

The place is even more ritzy than either of them have ever seen which is saying something considering they’re friends with Tony Stark. But this is the world famous Plaza Hotel and it’s decked out. The grand architecture and old world charm is highlighted by the spotlights and there’s a band on the stage. There are huge centerpieces on all the tables and buffets of all sorts of food to just munch on before dinner. 

They’re not there five minutes before Bucky’s favorite person in the world has spotted him. Brock strolls on over to them just after they’ve checked their coats. He’s wearing that smirk of his. Half his mouth curved up like he’s either gonna make a tasteless joke or make a pass at Bucky. Before he gets there, Bucky takes hold of Steve’s wrist. Steve glance up just in time to see him coming. He stiffens next to Bucky. Knows without having to be told who’s approaching.

“Barnes!” Brock exclaims. “Look at you!”

As soon as he close enough, Brock’s hands are reaching for Bucky’s hips like he means to take hold of him that way. Before he can, Steve wraps his arm around his waist and subtly puts more distance between them. Brock completely ignores Steve. 

“You’re late,” he sniggers. “I thought for a second I wasn’t gonna see you tonight. I’d’ve had to make you stay late on Monday to make up the lost time.”

Bucky clears his throat. “Yeah, uh, there was a problem with the trains. So we were running late. That’s all.”

“I’m so glad you made it.” Brock presses his teeth into his bottom lip as his eyes rake down Bucky’s body. Even though he’s fully dressed, Bucky feels horribly exposed and vulnerable as Brock undresses him with his eyes like that. “Mmm. Yeah. I’m _really_ glad you made it.”

“Uh, yeah, me too,” Bucky replies. “Um. Mr. Rumlow, this is…”

“Steve,” Steve interrupts and shoots his hand out to shake Brock’s. He barely gives Brock a chance to respond before he’s squeezing his hand in greeting. “Bucky’s fiance.”

The whole world fades away for a second before shooting back around him so quickly it makes his head spin. 

“His…” Brock looks between the two of them. “fiance?”

It really should be Bucky who answers that, but he’s way too shocked to even form a coherent thought let alone a statement. His heart is racing and his palms are sweating and to be honest he feels a little like he might fall over. 

“That’s right,” Steve is good enough to answer. He doesn’t even hesitate. He even pulls Bucky in a little closer. 

“Funny,” Brock mutters. “He didn’t even say he was _seeing_ anyone.”

Steve shoots him a grin. It might look sweet and kind, but Bucky can see the hardness behind it. A warning even. 

“We’ve always prefered to keep our private life separate from work.”

“Always?” Brock scoffs a laugh like he doesn’t believe a word of it. “And just how long have you two been together?”

“Ten years this June,” Steve answers with ease. “We’re high school sweethearts.” Bucky’s stomach leaps excitedly when Steve presses a kiss to his temple. “Don’t know what I’d do without my Bucky.”

 

Whether it’s the soft kiss or Steve’s lie or whatever, Brock stands there a little speechless for a second, and if there was ever anything that was gonna shut him up it _would_ be Steve. This is… just not the way Bucky ever expected it to happen. 

Brock makes something of an annoyed sound in the back of his throat before fixing his tie and muttering a congratulations. 

“I have mingling to do,” he states. “Important faces to greet.” Meaning there’re business guests here as well. Bucky should’ve figured. “You two…” He eyes them again before his jaw stiffens and he forces the rest of his sentence out. “Enjoy your night.”

He walks away then, and the second he’s gone, Bucky whips his gaze to Steve. What in the world was he thinking? But Steve doesn’t look back at him. Not right away. He’s still got that hard look on his face, like he’s super pissed off, and he’s still staring in the direction Brock took off in. Until that expression starts to soften and even turns a bit sheepish when he finally gives Bucky a sideward glance. His whole face even burns crimson. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “I… didn’t mean to do that.”

Bucky takes a glimpse around. There’s no one within earshot at the moment -- he doubts anyone overheard the exchange with Brock either -- but he still keeps his voice hushed just in case. 

“My _fiance_?” 

Not that the idea doesn’t make Bucky warm and fuzzy all over. It does. It’s just… are they really gonna pretend to be engaged all night long?

Steve’s face gets even redder and his eyes duck duck down to his feet. 

“I just…” He shifts in his spot, and Steve only does that when he’s feeling _really_ awkward. “I thought maybe that’d get him to leave you alone. If he… thinks you’re with someone.”

Given the circumstances that’s probably the sweetest thing that Steve could’ve done for him. He really can’t help the smile that brightens his face. The thought of being engaged to Steve -- even just pretending to be -- has him dancing on the inside. 

Before he can even fully wrap his head around the whole idea, Maria from security is coming over to them. 

“Hey, Barnes,” she greets. “Dickhead Rumlow says you’re engaged.” Her eyes float from Bucky over to Steve and she smiles. “But your fiance definitely doesn’t look like a dead fish.”

“A dead fish?” Bucky questions. 

She nods and takes a sip of her wine. “Nicer than what he said.”

“Ah.” Figures. “Uh, Maria, this is Steve. My… fiance.”

Oh that feels so nice. Even nicer when Steve lights up with a warm smile for the first time since Brock left and politely shakes Maria’s hand. Maria sticks around to chat for a few minutes and the whole time, Steve either has his arm around Bucky’s waist or shoulder. His hand absently caresses Bucky’s side or arm. To play up the part, Bucky figures it might be okay to rest his head against Steve’s shoulder. The second he does it, Steve kisses the top of his head. 

When Maria walks away, Bucky reluctantly stands up straight again. He looks up at Steve to see him smiling. 

“I think we handled that alright.” Bucky nods. “So, how ‘bout it? You okay be engaged to me for the night?”

“I guess I can deal with it,” Bucky teases. “For _one_ night.”

For one night only Bucky gets to pretend all night long that he and Steve are getting married. 

The night unfolds quite pleasantly around him. Brock’s big mouth is the only announcement they need. Everyone that they go up to already knows about Bucky’s fiance. All they have to do is fill in the gaps. At first, Bucky’s worried that without rehearsing or planning they’ll flap and flounder until they crash and burn. Only that’s not what happens at all. 

Turns out that even without coming up with a game plan beforehand, they know enough about each other to pick up on each and every cue. Steve’s already said that they were highschool sweethearts -- to which they get a few people telling them _how cute_ that is -- and Bucky chooses the June 19th as the day they started dating. Without even reminding him, Steve concurs and explains that it was the date of their prom. 

“It was official,” Steve says to the table that they’re seated at. “The second I saw Bucky in his tux I knew I was never gonna love anyone as much as I loved him.” He gives Bucky a grin and all Bucky can do is try not to swoon at him. “And I haven’t.”

It’s almost like Steve’s picking the thoughts right out of Bucky’s own mind. Bucky excuses himself to grab a plate of food so he can get some sort of distraction and Steve asks that he get something for him, too. He comes back over with two plates of assorted cheeses and fruits and a two mini burgers. Both of which end up in Steve’s mouth cause he loves them. 

They get asked typical questions. _When did you meet?_ On the playground in the first grade. _Did you stay together in college?_ It was so hard, but they managed. _When did you move in together?_ Two years ago. 

“Who asked who?” Darcy from accounting asks. “Details! I want the details!”

That one, Bucky’s almost certain is going to get them caught. But just as Steve opens his mouth to answer, Bucky cuts in. This might be his one and only chance to let the world know the fantasy he has in his head. 

“I did,” he says. All eyes land on him. Even Steve, who looks surprised and slightly intrigued. “On Halloween.”

Steve grins. Halloween is a special day for them. For a reason most other people might find strange, but it’s their day. It was their first real fight. When they were in junior high and Steve was still small and skinny and was always getting into some sort of scrap. Whether trying to stand up for someone else or just because someone started in with him. But on that particular day in the seventh grade, Steve got real banged up. So much so that Bucky was scared and yelled at him. Told him to cut it out and just run away. He’s not sure why Steve didn’t punch him in the face -- he really looked at him like he wanted to -- and Steve swore he’d _never_ back down. That if Bucky didn’t like it he could piss off. They both shouted things they didn’t mean and then ended up crying and hugging and it was in that moment that they both knew no matter what they’d be friends forever. No matter what happened between them, they were with each other to the end of the line. 

“Halloween?” Darcy asks. 

“It’s a private thing,” Steve murmurs, but keeps his eyes on Bucky.

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees. “So, anyway, this past Halloween I took him to the Museum of Natural History. We usually go straight up to the top floor to see the dinosaurs, but I waited this time. Dragged Steve around the other floors first. Steve whined the whole time.” Cause he would if Bucky kept him from seeing his favorite exhibit all day. There are some chuckles around the table when Steve rolls his eyes. “But when we got up there, what he didn’t expect was the rocks at the base of the T-Rex to spell out _will you marry me_.” 

“Aw!” someone shouts, though Bucky doesn’t catch who.

He’s too busy looking at Steve who’s watching him with this adoration and awe in his eyes. There’s a tiny grin on his face. 

“Yeah. Stevie spotted it and went to point it out to me. When I didn’t say anything he turned to find me on bended knee.” Now there’re tears in Steve’s eyes. “And…”

“And I said yes,” Steve hurries to say before leaning in and pressing their lips together. “Of course I did.” 

A shock runs through Bucky’s whole body. Without even thinking about it, Bucky kisses back. He’s never felt anything more right. And for a moment, all Bucky can feel, sense, know, is Steve’s kiss. 

It ends much too soon for his liking when Steve moves away. They stare into each other eyes for several heartbeats before Steve clears his throat and turns away again. 

Throughout the night they hold hands and sometimes Steve brings Bucky’s up to his lips to kiss it. Since this might be the only shot he ever has at this, Bucky plants a few kisses on Steve’s cheek and completely adores the way his beard feels against his lips. They dance. Which is an event in and of itself since no matter how many times Bucky’s tried to teach Steve, they end up bumping heads and Steve’s big feet step on his. And it doesn’t matter since they always -- tonight included -- dissolve into a fit of giggles in each other’s arms. 

The night dwindles away. One night that Bucky will remember as the night Steve Rogers is his fiance. He wishes it didn’t have to end, but eventually, the band is announcing that it’s almost midnight and that they’ll be playing their last song. Five more minutes. That’s all Bucky has for the magic to last. Cinderella in the flesh. 

“It was fun being engaged to you,” Steve murmurs as they share one last drink as an engaged couple.

They’re the only ones sitting at the table. Everyone else is up dancing and laughing for the last few minutes of the party. Oblivious to Bucky’s impending heartache. 

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees. “Me, too.”

Once again, they’re eyes are locked together. Steve’s hand comes to rest on Bucky’s knee, and for one insane second, Bucky thinks he might kiss him again. Even if there’s no one here to fake being together in front of. 

“Buck,” Steve whispers. “I have to--”

“Yeah, I don’t blame ya.” Brock’s voice shoves through the bubble that Bucky’s in with Steve. Rudely pops it with his unwelcome and ill-timed approach. “I’d stare at that body all night, too.”

He’s drunk. That much is clear. The fact that he’s drunk doesn’t make Steve hold in his huff when he moves away from Bucky.

“Could you not?” Steve asks. He’s holding back. “We’re in the middle of something.”

Brock sniggers. “From what I hear you’re a painter. As in, you paint people’s homes.”

“What of it?” Bucky snaps. Annoyed at being interrupted and just fed up with Brock in general. 

“Nothing. If you like trash…” He shrugs. “I tell ya though, the things I’d do to that body of yours.” He sucks in a deep breath. “Might turn your head to the finer things in life.” 

Steve shoots out of his chair. “Shut _the fuck_ up.”

Brock scoff. “Jealous?”

“Jealous?” Steve repeats. “No. No, I have _no_ reason to be jealous of a scumbag like you. Because _I_ know that whenever Bucky bakes he gets flour…” Steve points to his cheek. “Right here. _I_ know that he wiggles his toes in the sand at the beach. _I_ know that he hums when he cleans and sings _Walking on Sunshine_ in the shower. _I_ know that he doesn’t wear matching socks because he thinks it’s bad luck. _I_ know that Bucky Barnes is the most incredible, wonderful person in the world and _I_ know that I love him with all my heart and the _only_ reason I haven’t punched you is to not cause problems for him. _I know_ …”

“Steve…” Bucky whispers. Takes hold of his arm and gives it a little tug. “Let’s go. Come on… let’s…”

“I love you, Bucky,” Steve says when he looks at him. “You deserve so much better than having to--”

“I know.” He nods. “I love you, too, Steve.” Bucky’s not sure what’s happening, but it’s so freeing to be able to say that out loud. Even if it’s just an act. It’s still a breath of fresh air. “And I quit.” He grins and then looks at Brock. “I don’t need to put up with your shit when I have Steve.”

Brock grumbles something about Bucky making a huge mistake, but he doesn’t respond to him. All Bucky does is link his arm with Steve and snuggle against him. Able to pretend for just a few more minutes. 

***

The trip home is quiet. Neither Bucky nor Steve bring up what happened or what was said the whole time. They sit stiffly side-by-side on the train. Bucky never looks at Steve, but he wishes he could see his face. Everything Steve said and the way he said it… it all just felt so real. 

“S-Steve?” Bucky whispers when they’re home for a few minutes. 

Steve had gone straight to his room to change, leaving Bucky just sort of standing awkwardly in the hall. With nothing else to do, Bucky changed as well. Now they’re sitting on the couch. The TV is on, but he doubts either of them are really paying attention to it. 

“Yeah?” 

“I…” _Really do love you._ “I quit my job.”

A smile touches Steve’s lips. He turns and looks at him. “I know. I’m proud of you. You’ll get a better one. I know you will.”

“I know.”

They’re looking at each other again. The same way they did back at the Plaza. Like the rest of the world has melted away. 

“Bucky…” Steve breathes. 

“Yeah, Steve?”

His mouth opens a little, but instead of saying anything, Steve leans in to kiss him again. Again. With no eyes around them. Just to kiss him right there on their couch. Deep and heated, and Bucky’s lips part to invite more of it. 

Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s neck to draw him in closer. This is all he’s ever dreamed of and more, and he’s not sure why it’s happening and he doesn’t care. 

“Bucky… Bucky… I love you…” Steve starts to say between kisses. “I’ve loved you…” He holds him close to keep kissing him. “For as long as I can…”

“Stevie…” Bucky throws himself over Steve’s lap. “I… I love you, too. I really do. Tonight it…”

“I wanted it to be real. I want to marry you, Bucky.”

Tears well up in Bucky’s eyes. Happy, honored, jubilant. Steve just asked him to marry him. Sort of.

“Shouldn’t we…” Bucky laughs. He doesn’t know what else to do. “Date first or something?”

Steve pulls him in for another kiss. “Fine. We’ll date. But I’m _going_ to marry you, Bucky Barnes. You’ve always been the one for me.”

He’s wiping away Bucky’s tears as he says that. Ignoring his own that slide down his cheeks. This time, Bucky moves in for the kiss himself. It’s sloppy and wet and every bit as perfect as all the rest. 

Their lips are still locked when Steve starts tugging on the bottom of Bucky’s shirt until he works it over his head and immediately resumes their kissing. Which just isn’t fair. Bucky’s been dying to get his tongue all over Steve’s muscles for years, so he sheds Steve of his shirt and does that. 

“You never said anything,” he mumbles as his mouth works across Steve’s body.

Steve lifts up to suck a little on Bucky’s neck. His hands run up and down his sides, until he hooks his fingers into the brim of Bucky’s pants to lower them.

“I know,” he murmurs. “I was scared. But I… tonight I just…” He shake his head and chuckles. “Neither did you.”

Bucky hums and shimmies down to his knees to take Steve’s pants off as well.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you. Every day.” Bucky closes his eyes and kisses Steve’s brow. 

They end up in Steve’s bedroom with Steve hovered over him. Slowly trailing kisses down every inch of Bucky’s body. Heat rolls over Bucky every time Steve’s mouth wraps around Bucky’s cock. He takes his time slowly opening Bucky up. Steve’s fingers are like magic. Doing things to his body that Bucky never thought possible. 

"Oh, _fuck_..." Bucky shouts when Steve's fingers drag across his prostate. Stars lighting up behind his eyes every time. "More... more..."

Steve chuckles and keeps doing it, until he's sweaty and panting and staring down at Bucky with fire in his eyes. "I need... Bucky, I need you. I need to get inside of you.

"Yes, yes..." Bucky's trembling all over. He needs it. So badly. "Please, Steve..."

He shouts into the sweet sensations of oblivion when Steve eases into him, and Bucky’s never felt so close to the man he loves. Bucky's worked up so quickly. Steve's lips never leave his body. They trail across his throat and his up his neck. His hands wrap around his and he lifts him up. Bucky sinks down even further and groans with it. Being so filled and perfect. With Steve holding him close and rocking his hips so he can get as deep as possible.

"Bucky..." he groans. "You feel... so... so good..."

Every inch of Bucky is quivering. Vibrating with each new sensation that pumps through him. Bucky's never felt so alive. So in love. Right on the cusp and ready to hand everything over to Steve.

They come seconds apart, each with whispered endearments on their lips.

Both breathless and sweaty, Steve holds the back of Bucky's head and pulls him in for another kiss. When they look at each other again, they smile. They laugh. The fall into the pillows and blankets.

"I'm going to marry you, Bucky," Steve whispers. Folds an arm over him and kisses the back of his neck. "I love you so much."

“I’ll be honored to marry you, Steve Rogers,” he murmurs.

Steve’s been running his hand down Bucky’s chest. When Bucky says that, he freezes and moves away just enough to look at him. He stares down at him like he’s wonderfully surprised and excited. And he’s lighting up with that mischievous look of his. 

“Let’s go to Vegas. Right now. I don’t want to wait any longer, Buck, I just want you. To the end of the line.”

“Your mom will kill us.”

That’s it. That’s the only objection Bucky has to make. Because he’s game for this is Steve’s serious. He’s never been more sure of anything in his entire life. If Steve really wants to run off to Vegas and get married, he’ll do it. 

“I know.”

Bucky’s eyes go wide and the next thing he knows, they both of them are hovered over Steve’s laptop looking up flights to Vegas. There’s one that leaves in six hours and after scrambling some funds together, the cursor is hovered over the confirm button. 

“Are we really doing this?”

“Click it, Steve,” Bucky says with an added kiss. “I don’t want to pretend anymore.”

Steve smiles. 

Kisses him back.

And clicks the button. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The February Fic Fest are all ficlets that are based upon prompts sent to my tumblr at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/). Prompts can be nsfw, fluffy, feels, angst, canon, au etc.– the theme is yours for the choosing! 
> 
> If you want something specific ((like who tops or bottoms or prewar//post-ws etc.)) just let me know. Otherwise I’ll take it upon myself to decide and assume you’ve given me that trust and permission to do so
> 
> I work with pretty much all kinks save for underage, rape play, htp, blood play and maybe a few others that I just can’t think of ((cause they’re just not my thing, is all))
> 
> Poly works for me! The more the merrier! So if you’d like to bring Tony or Sam or Thor or Peggy or Nat or any of our other heroes in for the fun that’s good by me!


End file.
